


--> Enter Karkat [S]

by Illwix_T4ntul



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digestion, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Size Difference, Vore, he gets better don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illwix_T4ntul/pseuds/Illwix_T4ntul
Summary: Dave seems to think he's got himself all figured out until one fateful night on Earth C leads him down a road of self-discovery. It's vore, he finds out he's into vore. Please don't read this if you're not into vore for the love of god.





	--> Enter Karkat [S]

Karkat: OKAY HOLD ON, SLOW THE *FUCK* DOWN BECAUSE THIS CAR-COLLISION OF WHAT YOU’RE SAYING TO ME OBVIOUSLY ISN’T GOING TO GET ANY EASIER BY YOU TRIPPING OVER YOUR FUCKING PITIFUL WORDS EVEN MORE. 

> Observe what the hell is going on here

Your name is **DAVE STRIDER**. You enjoy many things in life such as: **IMPROVISATIONAL RAP**, the **44TH PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES**, your boyfriend **KARKAT VANTAS** and, as you discovered approximately 4 years ago today, **VORE**. 

You attempt to rationalize how things could have gotten so bad so, so quickly. You figure that, if someone were to observe you in this general moment, it’d probably make more sense narratively to start from the beginning. 

It is the year 2015. Or, it would be if Earth years still meant anything. Earth C doesn’t exactly have the same need for time measurements based on a long dead star. Regardless, you find yourself partaking in your favorite past time: hours of mindlessly scrolling through the internet while you wait for your boyfriend/non-rent paying roommate to wake up. Trolls operate off a nocturnal sleep schedule and humans, as much as you attempt to force yourself, struggle to match their hours. Thus, the present arrangement. You would both attempt between 8 and 10 hours of sleep, Karkat waking up at 6 PM and falling asleep at roughly 10 AM. You, on the other hand, would fall asleep at around 2 AM and sleep until 4 PM. It wasn’t a perfect system, but it let you both get the most out of the daylight (Technically nightlight?) hours. 

> Check your laptop’s clock

4:13 PM. This time is completely meaningless to you, besides it letting you know that you’ve only been browsing Trumbllr for 13 minutes… and already run out of things to see. Rose’s feed was nothing but a bombardment of her and Terezi’s honeymoon, John hadn’t updated in literal months, and you’d long since blocked Jane for going on pages long fights about social justice. A notification popped up in the bottom right corner of your screen. A message from... oh? This should be interesting. You minimize Trumbblr and check the chat. 

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Hewwo Dave!! :3 

Dave: whatever part of me is still inside you would kick your ass. 

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Aww :( Dave are uwu still mad at meow fur what happened last tem? I pawmise it was nyan honest meowstake, bro. uwu 

Dave: okay first of all who “accidentally” sends a message like that to someone??

Dave: plus just because youre half me doesn’t mean jack shit. 

Dave: i knew davesprite and 

Dave: sure

Dave: he was like me in a lot of ways but 

Dave: i dunno

Dave: maybe time with jade changed him but

Dave: i can assure you what little time I got to spend with him before yalls fusion assured me he is *NOTHING* like me

Dave: in fact hes about as far away from the strider line as you can fucking get

Dave: (god im sounding like dirk sometimes what the hell)

Dave: so I don’t care what he’s telling you... or the fact he IS you. 

Dave: im not into it. 

Dave: fuck you. 

Dave: final word. 

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < :33 

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Sounds like repression to me, Dave ;P 

Dave: fuck off blocked and reported. 

You click off Dersecord in disgust. Your hand hovers over the block button. You don’t click it. It had happened just a few days ago, the conversation which had “accidentally” led to all this. You hesitate, glance over at the snoring Karkat. Right now, he seemed little more than a pair of horns poking out from a densely snuggled ball of blankets.

> Scroll Up

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < *Reaches down and picks uwu off the ground* uuu ur looking tasty >:3 *Opens up hungry jaw and drops you in* 

Dave: uh 

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Oh nyo! Dave nononyo! you weren’t supposed to see that!!!! X3 

Dave: what the fuck *am* i seeing anyway

Dave: are you 

Dave: were you rping with someone?

Dave: its 8 in the morning dude.

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Well, duh :B 

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < And it’s not like Sprites can get many jobs in this econyame! 

Dave: god fucking tell me about it. 

Dave: economy is going to hell. 

Dave: but more importantly

Dave: what the fuck kind of rp was that supposed to be?

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Oh well, y’nya X3 

Dave: no actually I don't actually “nya”

Dave: were you fucking??

Dave: eating? the other person or something?? 

Dave: is this cannibalism davepetasprite?

Dave: cause I will 100% kink shame cannibalism 

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Um, no I don’t think so?

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Well, um it is a little pawkward to explain ummmmmm 

Dave: spit it out already! 

Dave: unless thats part of the rp

Dave: in which case please do not describe spitting out the other party

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Well Dave!!! You already knew about this, back on Earth? Or, at least, this Dave did :33 

Dave: i did

Dave: i mean

Dave: i did??

Dave: what kind of fucking memories does this alt-history version of me have

Dave: and dont say that chronologically that doesn’t make any sense because 

Dave: and i have a very strong conviction about this

Dave: i have NEVER known anything as fucking weird as this before. 

Dave: so just spit it out or 

Dave: ...

Dave: wait 

Dave: no 

Dave: no no *NO*

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < :33 

Dave: its

Dave: its fucking vore isn’t it 

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < Teehee, maybe ;33 

Dave: davepetasprite im gonna kick that glorious ass of yours. 

Davepetasprite^2: B33 < uwu ohh nooo *Davepetasprite pretends not to be flattered, and a little confused, at your comments* 

Dave: UGH 

Dave: you are the worst. 

Dave: im the worst. 

Dave: goodnight. 

> Continue staring at the first message 

God damn it. Take your eyes off it already. But you can’t, you just continue to stare, captivated. Turning that message over and over in your mind, trying to squeeze as much as you can from it. Sure, it was shittily written, but something about it was… perversely captivating? Even though this is obviously, 100%, no doubt in your mind, disgusting; images of this depraved, alien scene flash through your head. The thing that disturbed you the most, the singular thought eating away at your preconceived notions of yourself in your deepest soul? It’s that you enjoy it. 

Karkat: WHATCHA LOOKING AT, DAVE?

Dave: GAAAH!!

You slam the laptop shut. Subtle, Strider. 

You find yourself reminiscing about events around a year later. Strange how the mind holds onto the most random moments. What exactly happened again? Let’s see... you were hanging out with Jade and John at their place and.... And that’s where the idea got put in your dumb head. 

> Remember 

It is 2017. You are chilling with your best bro in the entire world John motherfucking Egbert. Jade it there as well. You also appreciate her, as a person you mean. Karkat is here as well, though he seems more interested in raiding the host's fridge than conversing with his two least favorite people in the room. John sits, sipping on a lukewarm glass of Faygo. His eyes seem firmly glued down at his phone. Jade dangles off the front side of the couch, dog ears barely brushing the floor. Between her hands she fiddled with a miniature Earth, her eyes hardly blinking as she absentmindedly shrunk and grew it. You couldn’t get your eyes off it either, though for... other reasons. 

Dave: so 

Dave: nice place you got here john

Karkat: AMAZING

Karkat: DESPITE THE FACT THAT WE’RE ALL FUCKING TRILLIONARES YOU STILL DON’T HAVE ANYTHING STRONGER THAN FUCKING APPLE JUICE???

Karkat: THIS LOOKS LIKE IT HASN’T EVEN BEEN OPENED

Karkat: NOT TO CAST THE FIRST STRONG CLAY BUT 

Karkat: AT LEAST DAVE KEEPS US WELL STOCKED ON GRUB MEAT 

Dave: yes thats a totally cool and natural thing to bring up at a party

Dave: how I was willing

Dave: forced some would say

Dave: to abandon morals simply so you can have some fucking cannibalism meat 

Karkat: IT’S SYNTHETIC MEAT DAVE

Karkat: WE DON’T KILL BABIES IN THIS HOUSEHOLD   
Karkat: ER, FROM AN ETHICAL STATEPOINT AT LEAST

Karkat: AND FURTHERMORE 

Karkat: THEY’D ONLY BE THE WEAK OF THE BATCH ANYWAY

Karkat: YOUR SPECIES DEVELOPED NATURAL SELECTION THEORY, DIDN’T IT??

Dave: karkat you wouldve been choice meat in the fucking cannibalism buffett 

Dave: dont act like you have any moral high ground here

Dave: (heh)

Dave: (bet you would like it)

Karkat: EXCUSE ME??!??

You wave it away as an odd colored joke before anyone could grow suspicious. You’d been getting bolder as of late, probing the grounds to see how Karkat would react to something like vore. Although initially extremely hesitant (and rightfully so, should you say), you’d found you... actually enjoyed it quite a bit. A little too much, perhaps. 

Minimal digging about the C-Net had uncovered an entire ecosystem of Humans, Trolls, a few bold Carapacians, and even a Sprite or two who shared this same fascination. After a few black quadrant-esc squabbles with Davepetasprite^2 you’d discovered (or rather rediscovered) that vore had been a thing back on Earth. Not only that but, through the help of your bro and some very post-ironic memes hand crafted for this occasion, you were informed that vore surprisingly became somewhat mainstream in the latter half of the 21st century. 

Karkat’s inane screeching snapped you back to the setting at hand. (or I guess the one you’re remembering? Fuck man we’re just playing fast and quick with the chronology rules I guess.) John had finished off the Faygo and hovered over to the troll occupied kitchen. Whereupon he’d engaged your testy boyfriend in a shouting match over how Karkat had apparently managed to consume several weeks’ worth of foods over the course of an hour. 

You seized the opportunity and, very smoothly, hover-slid over to Jade’s couch. 

Dave: sup 

Jade glances up, still holding the tiny Earth in her palms. She smiled and sat up a bit,

Jade: hey dave!!

Jade: im so glad we could all hang out today if even just to watch reruns of troll ripoffs of human tv and listen to them yell about Faygo. :)

Karkat: IT’S A SHITTY FUCKING DRINK THAT’S WHY JOHN

John: THEN WHY DID YOU DRINK SO MUCH OF IT

Karkat: THAT’S MY PERSONAL PROBLEM

Karkat: STOP RIDING MY BONE BULGE EGBERT 

John: ISN’T THAT DAVE’S JOB

Karkat: SHUT UP!!!

Dave: yeah they

Dave: they sure do enjoy yelling huh? 

Dave: shit

Dave: i haven’t seen john like that in a while. 

Dave: oh

Dave: hes going for the horns 

Dave: classic mistake

You glance over the couch and see them tussling on the floor, shitty red soda gushing over them both. John is attempting a grapple at Karkat’s horns, the troll yelping in pain (and just a bit of pleasure). Karkat aimed a kick at John’s crotch, missing and plowing his foot straight into Egbert’s fridge door. 

Dave: so uh

Dave: jade

Dave: i gotta hypothetical to run by you

Dave: a real ‘what-if’

Dave: im sure you and john do these all the time 

Dave: you know

Dave: supposing that a thing were to happen 

Dave: and then the hypothetical is you confirming or denying whether or not the thing

Dave: which is being proposed

Dave: could happen or not

Dave: pnd then we discuss the possibilities of it. 

Jade: i know what a hypothetical is dave :P 

The two of you stare at each other for a single moment longer than what was probably deserved. Though stoic on the outside, your mind was screaming. Your eyes, hidden by hideously jpg’d mid-2000’s sunglasses, continued to flit down to the planet now cradled between Jade’s legs. 

> Stop being a coward and ask her already. 

Dave: so uh

Dave: that thingy you can do

Dave: with planets 

Dave: the

Dave: yknow 

You gesture vaguely with your hands about in a vain attempt to get whatever point you were trying to across. Jade tilts her head about 10 degrees to the right, a classic sign she had no fucking idea what you were on about, again.

Dave: how you can? 

Dave: grow or 

Dave: or shrink planets and junk

Dave: the thing you were literally doing about 5 seconds ago

Dave: before john started having a tantrum over our 

Dave: absolutely unlimited 

Dave: supply of disgusting faygo beverages. 

Jade: yes! yes dave I get it

Jade: i swear you can go on like no tomorrow sometimes! Haha :P

Jade: so what is this hypothetical exactly then? 

Dave: well

You feel a drop of sweat trickle down your forehead. How the hell are you perspiring already this should be so easy? Wait, no. It’s Faygo, not sweat. Karkat has taken to climbing up the cabinets, seemingly unaware that John can fly. In the process of doing so, he also seems to be, almost deliberately, knocking every drink off whatever counter he could find them on.

Dave: do

Dave: do you know if you can do that with

Dave: other things?

Jade: suuuuchh as? 

Dave: i dunno

Dave: its just a dumb hypothetical 

Dave: but i guess 

Dave: i don’t fucking know 

Dave: an apple

Jade: an apple?

Dave: yeah

Dave: an apple 

Jade: yeah dave. im pretty sure i could handle an apple

Jade: i literally have the solar system on the shelf in my bedroom.

Jade: which im pretty sure you’ve seen before so

Dave: okay but what about like

Dave: a person?

Dave: i dont know about the 

Dave: square-cube law or whatever 

Dave: i didnt major in physics 

Dave: Or anything i guess for that matter 

Dave: honestly higher academics always eluded me

Dave: maybe because i never finished middle school 

Dave: i always wanted to know what a senior prom was like 

Dave: bro always liked to talk about his

Dave: oh but anyway

Dave: people shrinking -cough- 

Ignoring your oft-mentioned hatred of physics, Jade barks an interruption. 

Jade: well sure dude! ive shrunken john down to go exploring plenty of times! :D

Jade: during the three years aboard the ship i mean. 

Jade: havent exactly gotten to do much with that since then. 

You notice her ears wilt just the slightest bit at that. A can of grubsauce flies over the couch and smashes through the window, careening towards the street several hundred stories below. Jade frowns and gets up to finally break up the fight. You find yourself the last occupant of the couch. 

Dave: interesting… 

> Skip this 2400-something word intro and get to the vore already

Right, you jump your memory to something far more relevant. It’s the start of tonight. The year is 2019 and you have a plan so idiotically incredible it might just work.

> Observe your surroundings 

You are in a cardboard box. It is very dark. You have been in this box for the past 3 hours. 

> Shit your pants and burst out like the world’s most unwanted stripper

No actually you don’t think you’ll be doing that. The reason you find yourself huddled in a box slightly smaller than the one your fridge came is that it’s Step 1 on your Amazing Quest to Do Some Vore (Trademark Pending). 

You feel the delivery vehicle rumble to a stop. Your heart starts beating a little bit faster. We are doing it bro; we are making it HAPPEN. The Carapacian delivery worker begins to wheel you out of the back and towards the residence of a Mrs.Jade Harley. You hear a muffled doorbell and yourself thump onto the floor, the driver dashing away as per your instructions. 

The door creaks open. -THUMP- Ow?? Did that idiot put you too close to the door? It’s fine, you’re sliding, this will come to pass. Jade is no doubt bending down to read the note typed up. It goes a bit like this; 

hey jade. i got a gift for karkats birthday but finding it in the right size is impossible on this planet. yes im aware were in an economy without scarcity please just listen. i need you to shrink this package down to about two inches tall and then leave it on my doorstep. 

thanks bro ur the best

love dave 

Jade rolls her eyes. It’s glaringly obvious to everyone except you what’s in the box. She’ll have to tell the group chat _all _about this tomorrow morning. Regardless, she obliges. With a snap of her fingers, you find yourself dwindling down in size. For the first time in hours you can move! You tumble to your feet, muscles aching for movement. You can’t tell exactly how large the box is in proportion to you as the darkness clouds your vision. You start to trek forwards, the pitter-patter of your feet almost echoing in this silent void. 

You suddenly bounce into a cardboard wall. This is it. This is the beginning and conclusion of your 5-year quest. Your hand goes for the shitty anime sword you always keep in your sylladex. 

Dave: Hell Fucking Yes 

  


==TINY NINJA CARDBOARD ACTION==

==TINY NINJA CARDBOARD ACTION==

You’re quite done with that nonsense. 

You scutter across the tiled floor, the smooth stone feeling just as cold as it does at normal size. You approach the monolithic front door. Here came the first real challenge of this whole thing, figuring out how exactly to get inside. You’d considered just slicing a hole for yourself but figured Karkat wouldn’t appreciate having to buy a whole new door. That’s why you settled for the next best option. 

> Dave: Captchalogue Door

What? That’s a copout you say? Well, tell that to Dave who is now very easily strolling into his apartment with 1 additional door in his possessions. You decide to put the door back, however, as you figure the extra hallway light may awaken the likely slumbering Karkat. 

The apartment is dark, as per usual, though a dim blue light flickered and cascaded around the corner. You continue your brisk pace and turn into the living room. The scene is familiar, comfortable. The curtains were drawn shut letting in just the faintest trickle of light from the dying dusk. The TV silently played a rerun of “The Troll Fresh Prince of Bel Air” a show derivative, though arguably greater, than its human equivalent. Soda bottles, food wrappers, and numerous books, magazines and other reading materials coated the floors. You clamber up onto a hardback book (from the spine it appeared to be one of his many Troll romance novels) and survey around you.

The first thing that struck you as off was that Karkat, who’d normally be slumbering at this hour, didn’t appear to be in his normal spot or anywhere for that matter. However, just as this peculiarity made its way into your mind, the mystery was absolved as a rumbling quake shook beneath your feet. 

Karkat strolled in through the kitchen doorway. A bowl of something was clutched haphazardly in his palms. Every step he took, booming closer and closer, sent tremors through your miniscule body. You quickly hopped off the book, ducking and rolling into a propped open page to avoid getting spotted by your behemoth boyfriend. The tremors finally subsided as Karkat placed himself firmly on the couch, stretching out in one of the unusual times Dave had left home without him. 

Dave: (what the fuck)

Dave: (karkat is never awake this early)

Dave: (shit shit shit shit fuck shit)

Your heart raced, the hilarious laughter of Troll Will Smith filling the room as Karkat unmuted the television. You poked your head out from under the pages, blinking up at Karkat’s oblivious face. You stared, captivated, as he mindlessly plucked a still wriggling grub his bowl. You felt blood rush to your cheeks as he gradually raised it up to his mouth, lips parting to reveal those jagged, razor sharp teeth. Even from here your heart skips a beat when you see the Grub get shoved inside, spit practically raining down over it. Then, just like that, the jaws of this fully formed Troll snapped shut on the tail end of this most unfortunate grub, quite literally severing its lower half. 

You turn your gaze away before any more detail could be burned into your memory. You were well aware of what grizzly spectacle Karkat’s eating could be, particularly concerning his tendency to eat without closing his mouth, but that just comes with the territory of inter-species dating you supposed. Sometimes you must be revolted at some of their customs just in the way they were revolted at yours. 

Sliding out from the book pages, you made your way towards the coffee table. You ducked behind an empty bag of chips, breathing steady even as Karkat shifted and begun to lay down on the couch. You hear the familiar ‘clack’ of porcelain against wood as he sets his bowl on the table. This is your chance! Taking a running leap, you summersault your way up and, through some creative shenanigans involving propelling yourself off a soda can tab, you grab onto the edge of the table.

Hoisting yourself up, you quickly dash behind the bowl lest Karkat catch you out in the open. You were confident that the show was keeping his attention though, when you braved to poke your head out, you saw him tapping at his phone. You feel a buzz in your pocket.

> Check your phone

It’s from Karkat.

Karkat: HEY DUDE  


Karkat: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?  


Karkat: IT’S LIKE 4 IN THE AFTERNOON  


Dave: oh hey  


Dave: uh  


Dave: out?  


Dave: you _know _humans like  


Dave: are normally awake at this time  


Karkat: WHY DID YOU PHRASE IT LIKE THAT??  


Karkat: STRIDER YOU’RE NEVER “OUT”  


Karkat: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  


Dave: hey  


Dave: look  


Dave: dont even worry about it my man  


Dave: i may even be closer than you think  


Dave: (hehe)  


Karkat: CRYPTIC AS FUCKING ALWAYS STRIDER  


Karkat: WELL LOOK  


Karkat: IF YOU, ERM  


Karkat: COME HOME SOON  


Karkat: I WAS PLANNING SOMETHING  


Karkat: FOR MY GRUBDAY I MEAN  


Karkat: ……  


Karkat: ITS UH  


Karkat: THAT THING YOU WANTED TO TRY  


Karkat: WITH THE  


Karkat: OKAY WHATEVER THE FUCK! YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT I’M ENDING THIS CORROSPONDENCE. STOP BEING MYSTERIOUS YOU FUCK HEAD.  


Dave: hey.  


Dave: i love you karkat  


Karkat: …  


Karkat: I LOVE YOU TOO.  


Karkat: GET HOME SOON PLEASE.

You bite your lip. Is this really what you wanted? Sure, in the moment getting shrunken down and shoving yourself in Karkat’s food seemed like a full proof plan, certainly one that’d filled your head many restless evenings at least. But now, as you stare at this oblivious Troll it feels… creepy? Almost predatory? It just didn’t feel right, forcing this fetish on someone you loved. How would he feel, knowing that his partner had taken advantage of him like this?

> Take a deep breath

You take a deep breath. You know what you have to do.

> Confess

This is probably going to be the hardest thing you’ve had to do in your adult life. It’s hard, but it’s the right thing to do. You grit your teeth  
and walk out from behind the bowl.

Dave: karkat!  
Dave: karkat look down here!!  
Dave: karkat jegus christ put your phone down and look at your boyfriend

Karkat blinks, the sound he heard seems to have just registered. He mutes the TV and glances around when you shout again, his eyes now homing in on the noise.

Karkat: D-  
Karkat: DAVE???

He seems at a loss for words. You can’t blame him really.

Dave: hey karkat

Dave: so uh

Dave: yeah

Dave: shrunk myself down

Dave: or really jade shrunk me down

Dave: you know how she can do that whole planet-fucky thing

Dave: with the dog  
Dave: (no wait shit)

Dave: god

Dave: powers?

Dave: it applies to people too

Dave: and also i wanted her to do it

Dave: because of a variety of reasons uh

Dave: shit

Dave: this isnt any easier to say when you look like

Dave: a good 800 feet tall

Dave: shit

Dave: (pretty hot tho)

Karkat presses the tips of his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly.

  
Karkat: OKAY HOLD ON, SLOW THE FUCK DOWN BECAUSE THIS CAR-COLLISION OF WHAT YOU’RE SAYING TO ME OBVIOUSLY ISN’T GOING TO GET ANY EASIER BY YOU TRIPPING OVER YOUR FUCKING PITIFUL WORDS EVEN MORE. 

Karkat: SO YOU  
Karkat: AND LET ME MAKE SURE I’M GETTING THIS RIGHT  
Karkat: YOU *SHRUNK YOURSELF DOWN*  
Karkat: AND NOW YOU ARE HERE.  
Karkat: STRIDER I HAVE TO ADMIT EVEN FOR *YOU* THIS IS A NEW LOW OF STUPIDITY.  
Karkat: WHAT KIND OF TACTICAL ADVANTAGE DOES BEING GRUB SIZED GIVE YOU  
Karkat: PLEASE FUCKING EXPLAIN

He leaned forwards as he yelled, his voice amplified a thousand times from its already deafening amplitude. You must admit, even as what may be the most confuzzled/furious Karkat you’d ever seen, it was still flustering just to be in front of your giant boyfriend. This angle gave a whole new perspective to him. His face was the size of a small moon, each individual detail magnified as he knelt before you. His hair, before just a cute feature to ruffle, now boasted thousands, millions, of those stalks of foliage, a practical jungle you could get lost in for weeks were you not careful. His mouth, contorted into a scowl, still provided ample coverage of his jagged teeth. Already a beautiful feature of his, at this scale you truly got a view of its more ravishing features. Light glittered softly off one of his canines (or, at least, where his canines would be should his mouth have any tooth variance like humans), a drop of green blood, or sauce it was impossible to tell, stained its side. In any other circumstance the very sight of it would send your heart fluttering but, considering everything that’s happening tonight, it’s a little underwhelming in comparison.

You decided to answer before Karkat had a chance to blow your ears out again. Letting love (and quite a bit of mouth-fueled lust) blind you from the ball of anxiety welled up inside you, you forged ahead.

Dave: so  
Dave: (shit)  
Dave: how to go about this  
Dave: karkat 

You take a deep breath. Karkat raised an eyebrow and leaned forwards. You could feel the warmth of his breath even from this distance; like a fog of humidity had rolled over you suddenly.

Dave: i am  
Dave: into vore  


Karkat: WHAT  


Dave: oh uh see its like when-  


Karkat: NO I MEAN LITERALLY WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY  
Karkat: IT’S REALLY HARD TO HEAR YOU FROM DOWN THERE  
Karkat: AT YOUR SIZE AND EVERYTHING.

Rolling your eyes, you gesture for Karkat’s palm. He looks confused for a moment before he realizes what you mean and rests his hand down in front of you. You hop onto it, feet struggling initially to find any grasp of even footing. You eventually give up this futile endeavor and simply collapse down, settling into a little wedge centered on his palm.

Karkat lifted you up to his face, a baffled look still painted across it. Being careful now to speak softer (though still quite above what a normal person would consider an inside voice) he proceeded.

Karkat: RIGHT, OKAY.  
Karkat: AGAIN, FROM THE TOP IF YOU WILL.  


Dave: ok so  
Dave: karkat  
Dave: i am  
Dave: (ugh god this is the worst)  
Dave: into vore  
Dave: (shit im totally blowing this arent i)  


Karkat: OH I KNEW  


Dave: …  
Dave: you  
Dave: *YOU WHAT*

You yell that last bit so loud Karkat could’ve heard it from the table. To your surprise, Karkat simply snickers in response, snorting as you stomp your foot indignantly.

Dave: what do you *mean* you KNEW????  


Karkat: BAHAHAHA  
Karkat: DAVE  
Karkat: DAVE YOU’VE HAHAHAHAHA  
Karkat: YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME  
Karkat: IT WAS *SO* OBVIOUS.  
Karkat: I MAY BE DUMB BUT I’M NOT STUPID.  


Dave: buh- what?

Karkat is nearing tears at this point  
Karkat: HEY PRO TIP, WISEGUY  
Karkat: NO ONE IS THAT FUCKING INTERESTED IN TROLL ANATOMY  
Karkat: REALLY INTERESTED IN THOSE MULTIPLE STOMACH HUH??  
Karkat: OH! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS A DEAD GIVEAWAY?  
Karkat: WHEN YOU SPENT WEEKS ON END PROBING ABOUT VRISKA’S LUSUS  
Karkat: YEAH, IT ATE KIDS. NO, NONE OF THEM CAME BACK UP FROM WHAT I KNOW. WOULDN’T *YOU* LIKE TO KNOW.  
Karkat: OH OH OR  
Karkat: OR WHEN YOU WERE JUST *DYING* TO KNOW ABOUT GRUB EATING  
Karkat: YEAH DON’T THINK I COULDN’T SEE YOU GETTING FLUSTERED  
Karkat: DAVE I LOVE YOU  
Karkat: BUT YOU HAVE THE POKER FACE OF A BLACK QUADRANT ROMANCE   
Karkat: IMPERCIEVABLE TO MOST HUMANS  
Karkat: BUT GOD FUCKING JEGUS IS IT OBVIOUS TO AN EXPERIENCED TROLL LIKE ME.

Your face felt like a flaming grill, your cheeks like fresh cherries. Had it really been this obvious? That Karkat had known this whole time?

Karkat: ALSO JADE TEXTED ME WHEN SHE TELEPORTED YOU BACK TO OUR APARTMENT.  
Karkat: EVERYONE KNOWS, DIPSHIT.  
Karkat: WELL, EVERYONE WITH HALF A BRAIN AT LEAST.  
Karkat: DOUBT EGBERT HAS ANY INKLING THAT YOUR WEIRD JADE-PROBING WAS ANYTHING MORE THAN A COUPLE OF GALS BEING PALS.  
Karkat: I MEAN, FUCK. I HAD TO STOP VRISKA FROM JUMPING ON THE OPPORTUNITY TO EXPLOIT SOMEONE’S KINK THE MOMENT SHE FOUND OUT.  
Karkat: YOU’D BE ROTTING IN SOME SERKET STOMACH IF IT WEREN’T FOR ME SO.  
Karkat: YOU’RE WELCOME??

This was almost too much to handle. People knew? This whole time?? And Vriska had wanted to eat you apparently??? Your mind raced a million sweeps a minute but all you could choke out was the same phrase.

Dave: you… knew?  
Dave: and you dont think im like  
Dave: weird?  


Karkat: WELL DUH I THINK IT’S WEIRD.  
Karkat: IT’S A WEIRD FETISH, DAVE. I’M NOT GONNA PRETEND IT’S NOT.  
Karkat: BUT I ALSO, ER  
Karkat: LOVE YOU AND SHIT.  
Karkat: AND THAT MEANS ACCEPTING EVERY PART OF YOU  
Karkat: EVEN IF I DON’T PERSONALLY UNDERSTAND IT.  
Karkat: SO YEAH, YOU’RE A FUCKING WEIRDO.  
Karkat: BUT I WOULDN’T HAVE YOU ANY OTHER WAY.

A tear rolled down your cheek. And then another. You begin sobbing, ugly snorts of tears bursting out from your face. All the anxiety, all the heart pumping near misses, it’d all been for nothing. Karkat was here for you. You start to choke out a reply when you find yourself being pressed up against Karkat’s cheek. The soft fuzz of hair on him brushed like a blanket up against you and you found yourself shoving your body against that squishy pouch in return. Between tears you whisper, 

Dave: thank you

Karkat breaks away from this embrace, a smug yet sincere smile beaming at you. You wipe away the last of the tears and snort back your emotions. There was a lot of embarrassment tonight, though strangely losing your composure in front of your boyfriend was the least of them all. After a moment, Karkat did a short cough and muttered,

Karkat: SO, UH  
Karkat: ARE WE DOING THIS THEN?

You blink, not sure if you heard him right.

Dave: doing… what?  


Karkat: WELL, Y’KNOW.  
Karkat: THE  
Karkat: THE VORE, STRIDER.  
Karkat: THE THING WHERE I SHOVE YOU IN MY EAT-HOLE AND SWALLOW YOUR FUCK ASS. NOW STOP MAKING ME DESCRIBE IT.

A short, coughing laugh escapes your throat. Was he being serious right now? After everything that’d just happened.

Dave: are you serious?  
Dave: you would  
Dave: *actually* be down with eating me  
Dave: even after all this?

You gesture vaguely around you, a concerned look on your face. Your fears began to alleviate as Karat broke into a smile.

Karkat: DUH  
Karkat: DAVE I… ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS A POSSIBILITY YOU’D GO SO FAR AS TO TRY THIS WITHOUT WORKING UP THE COURAGE TO TELL ME.  
Karkat: I’M OKAY WITH INDULGING YOU.  
Karkat: AFTER ALL YOU’RE GOD-TIER AND EVERYTHING  
Karkat: EVEN IF/WHEN YOU DIE IN THERE

Karkat prods his stomach

Karkat: YOU’LL BE FINE.  
Karkat: TRUST ME, THERE’S NOTHING FUCKING “HEROIC” OR “JUST” ABOUT DYING IN SOME DIPSHIT’S DIGESTIVE TRACT.  
Karkat: IT’S JUST A STUPID FUCKING DEATH.  
Karkat: SO, UH, YEAH.  
Karkat: ARE WE DOING THIS OR WHAT?

You flush red again. You can’t believe this is happening right now. You’d have asked Karkat to pinch you had the thought of being cleaved in half by those fingernails not goaded you into silence. Lost for words, you simply nod and shakily get to your feet. Karkat smiles softly and, gradually moving his palm back to the table, places you atop the few chopped bits of grub still in his bowl.

It smelt like raw fish; the flavorful grub meat seasoned with little more than sauce produced of their own fallen comrades. You squirmed around a bit, sauce, blood and all other manners of slime squishing about at knee height. You suddenly lurched forwards along with the bowl, a slab of meat pressing up against your back. Air rushed through your hair as you ascended, higher and higher, eventually coming to rest at eye level with Karkat.

His voice boomed through the air like an explosion, his words drowning out everything else around you.

Karkat: ARE YOU READY?  
Karkat: THIS IS STILL REAL FUCKING WEIRD  
Karkat: BUT IF IT’S WHAT GETS YOU OFF, I GUESS

You grin through your terrible blush. After so many years together you’ve gotten good at detecting when Karkat was genuinely pissed versus when he was just trying to get a rise out of you. You shouted back,

Dave: yeah  
Dave: fucking eat me  
Dave: betcha cant wait to get some dave all in ur stomach  
Dave: laying down the illest beats but tasting sickly sweet  
Dave: uh yeah  
Dave: digestin in ur intestine but blessin my expression  
Dave: of this interpersonal connection that we sharin  
Dave: okay just kidding im done lol  
Dave: eat me already

Karkat groans. He briefly considers what sort of hell it’d be to have a little Dave rapping inside of him constantly. He decides it’d be better to indulge his tiny boyfriend rather than risk a wrath of that for the greater part of a week.

The two of you lock eyes for a moment, his eclipsing you entirely. You both exchanged a nod. This was really happening, bro. You two were really making this happen. 

Karkat’s mouth slicked open, bands of drool forming between his jagged row of teeth. A huff of breath blasted over you like a warm sea breeze. Once again, the smell of digesting meats and flesh punched your senses, the sensation amplified hundreds by your proximity now. Karkat tossed his hand back and, just like that, you were sent sprawling out onto his tongue.

There wasn’t much room to move about, the roof of his mouth grazing against your head. Globs of saliva dripped down on you and soaked you to the bone. Your hair, normally so carefully gelled back, came undone under the torrent of slimy liquid. You tried in vain to shove hair out from your face, glasses fogging up to the point where you simply pocketed them and accepted the onslaught of spit to your face.  
Karkat’s tongue shifted and so too did your body. It was a unique feeling, like riding a particularly well lubricated giant worm. Your legs slid and shifted as he probed his tongue between them. You felt a bulge growing right where Karkat’s tongue shoved itself, his mouth already well accustomed to accepting that particular member into itself. You slammed against the roof of his mouth, Karkat’s tongue becoming even more active playing with you. At some point you were squished onto your stomach, more saliva seeping down into your shirt and staining absolutely everything on you. You groaned, dick twitching with pleasure as it slid against Karkat’s squirming tongue. Another burst of breath blasted over you; your own pants of pleasure intertwined in the cacophony of blissful stimuli all working you towards a quickly approaching orgasm. Karkat’s head began to tilt back, his tongue pushing against the soles of your shoes.

Karkat swallowed, a horrible, guttural sound that choked out all else: sight, sound, sensation. A great gush of spit came pouring down with you, Karkat’s tight throat constricting around your form. For a moment you couldn’t breathe, all other feeling replaced by the crushing tightness of the throat. A moment passed, then another, not enough strength left in your body even to resist this downward slide to the pits of your boyfriend’s gullet. His heart pounded beside you, each pump of it’s beat ticking another second in your head. You heard another, less pleasant sound rumbling up below you. The low growl of Karkat’s gut reverberated around you, like a victorious, feral predator finally haven bested their prey.

In a burst of movement, you were unceremoniously spat into the stomach. You choked in a much-needed breath, your lungs choking on the acidity yet still craving oxygen regardless. You collapsed down and tumbled into the stomach’s base. Splashing into a puddle of slimy bile and half-digested grub wasn’t exactly an ideal landing, but at this point your body could scarcely protest. You managed enough strength to sling yourself against one of the (still wriggling) grubs, hacking up a lung as your body choked on this putrid air. You went to slam your fist against the stomach walls though found only air. It’d seem even your idea of how large this prison was proved to be inaccurate.

Suddenly, the stomach began to groan and rumble, saliva and other digestive fluids seeping out from the walls and dripping down onto you. Pain seared through your body, alerting you to a spot on your arm where a drop of acid had burnt its way through leaving in its wake a growing hole in your shirt. Another rumble shook through the stomach though this one carried with it a familiar, troubled sounding voice.

Karkat: DAVE?  
Karkat: DAVE ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?

You couldn’t help but smile even as pain crept up your acid-soaked legs. Of course, you weren’t okay. It was a stomach. It was meant to take in meat and break it down, simple as that. It had no prejudice for living or dead, adult or grub, struggling or accepting. One way or another it would digest it, and you were ready for it.

Dave: im fine  
Dave: karkat i…  
Dave: …  
Dave: thank you

Knowing full well your words were not unlikely to get drowned out by Karkat’s bodily noises, you decided to top it with something else. Sliding forwards, you squished your body against Karkat’s gut. Kneading your hands inwards, you heard a soft murmur in response.  
You continued.  
Minutes began to pass, then hours. Time became meaningless in this prison of flesh and acid. The grub meat from earlier, and even a bit that slid down later, passed on without you. You knew there was just one thing left for you to do.

> Digest

When next you awaken it’s dark and warm. For a moment you worry you may still be in that stomach but too soon did the next moment put to rest that thought.

You lay on a **COUCH**, a **BLANKET** wrapped about your full-sized body. Wedged besides you slept the snoring body of **KARKAT VANTAS**.

You are **HOME**. You are **SAFE**.

You tug the blankets back up over the two of you, kiss his forehead, and

> Go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real attempt at a Homestuck fic. I only started reading about 4 months ago aand finished even sooner than that so the topic is still well on my mind. If you have any other suggestions for possible Homestuck/Size/Vore stories feel free to drop it in the comments below!  
Thanks again for reading!


End file.
